madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Regin Arc
Regin Arc is the fifth and last story arc of Arc One from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc focuses on Regin Ester Loire Bastien do Charles, a rumored "dead prince" who survived the Dinant Plains Incident while supporting Tigrevurmud Vorn and the Silver Meteor Army to end Brune's civil war. It also features the Civil War's final stage where the three way war between Tigre, Thenardier and Ganelon is finally over when Thenardier is slain by Tigre's arrow. At the end of the civil war, Brune's peace not only restored and Regin is enthroned as Brune's first queen, Tigre's status as the "traitor" is also relinquished and knighted as one of Brune heroes. This arc also marked the disband of the Silver Meteor Army. Prologue 'Life in Perucche Fortress: Prelude to the End of Brune Civil War' Valentina's Visit to Perucche Fortress Four days have passed since their previous war with Muozinel Army, the Silver Meteor Army arrive and camp in Perucche Fortress for their break. Tigre awoke from his room after studied politics and se Mashas, who urges him to take a break while waking Mila up for tent arrangements. As Tigre entered Mila's room, the Ice Vanadis welcomes him and complies his request. Before the archer's could leave from her room, Mila also told Tigre about a rumor about a "ghost" that haunted Perucche Fortress but she didn't saw her, so she asked him to investigate. Regardless his fatigue, Tigre told Mila that he will investigate later while returned to his bed room for a sleep. In his slumber, Valentina enters Tigre's room via a portal without anyone's detection including Elen and Mila. She stares at Tigre's sleepy face up close with curiosity while wondering over his attributes that attracted her fellow Vanadises. In an unexpected turn, a drowsy Tigre accidentally gropes Valentina's breast, prompting the Void Vanadis laughs bitterly and whispers to him that should he wakes up at that moment he would faces terrible consequences. After poking her finger to Tigre's face, Valentina creates a portal and vanished without a trace while the archer continues to sleep until midday. The Unlikely Alliance between Silver Flash and Frozen Wave Elsewhere, Elen and Mila are watching the sunrise from Perucche Fortress's upper castle level. After thanking Mila for her rescuing Tigre from the previous battle, Elen also urges the Ice Vanadis to leave back to Olmutz much to Mila's anger for Elen's rudeness. Anyways, Mila and Elen are discussing Tigre's movement. Knight and Earl ---TBA--- The Meeting ---TBA--- Friendship Between Princess and Maid ---TBA--- Chronicles 'Ganelon's Plan to Escape from Brune' Ganelon's Interest Upon the Bow In Lutetia, Greast returns from Nemetacum after his battle with Steid.Several days ago, Greast was originally commanding a partial of Ganelon Army to combat Thenardier Army in Nemetacum. Due to some news from Ganelon however Greast had to return for Artishem. Light Novel Volume 5 Chapter 2 When the Marquis asks Ganelon about the sudden retreat, Ganelon informs Greast about several "interesting" events that happened in Brune: Tigre's Black Bow and Regin's reappearance in the Silver Meteor Army's Camp, which triggers Greast's sudden curiosity. In the Light Novel, Greast seemly has a partial knowledge about the Black Bow from Ganelon, which lead his desire to exterminate Tigre. In the anime however, because of Greast absence in the anime, Ganelon instead spoke his interest about Tigre and Regin. Light Novel Volume 5 Chapter 2Greast suggests Ganelon to kill the princess, but Ganelon refuses because by doing so, it would have alerts Thenardier and ruining his plans. Ganelon was originally belittled about Regin due to her handicap in political influence, power and movements, leading his plan to manipulate the princess for his vile ambitions. Muozinel's invasion upon Brune prompting him to change his perspective towards his female opponent. Whilst that Faron's illness was set in a wrong timing, Ganelon tells Greast about his disadvantages against his two rivals in the war with two reasons: Tigre has Regin and the Vanadis as his aid while Thenardier owns a massive army with Drekavac's dragons; furthermore, he also says that he has nothing left to stay in Lutetia since he roughly accomplished his goals despite his confidence to reverse the tide, much to Greast's concern. Nonetheless, Greast asks Ganelon's about his next plan, which Ganelon firstly commands his soldiers to fight Thenardier Army in Brune's south while he intends to fool them by burning down Artishem. While dubious about the plan, Greast further asks if anyone believe this insane idea. Ganelon however claims that Regin would be coming for Artishem anyways. He even further tell his tactician that while he waiting for a right moment to strike, he also made a stipulations of this war: If Thenardier Army wins, he would collect both Black Bow and Durandal but if the Silver Meteor Army wins, he had to leave Brune for another kingdom. When Greast asks about the king, Ganelon simply answers that since he was sickIt was revealed that Ganelon had his servant to put poison into the King's drink all along. Because there was no antidote for this poison, Faron's condition was beyond cured. , he would no longer be a threat to him. Ganelon then smirked deviously as if the current event is played right into his hands while vows to annihilate anyone who stands in his way. Ganelon Army's Annihilation and Thenardier's Plan to Rid Regin and Tigre In Montauban, Thenardier Army is attacking the city where their dragons are annihilating Ganelon Army.Originally 3,000 strong, these soldiers are either eaten (1,000 men), stomped (1,000 men) or even crushed(1,000 men) by these war beast. Their allies also fleeing away after they saw these unstoppable creatures. Even if some of the soldiers and nobles were surrendered, Thenardier refused to take prisoner as he ordered a massive execution to the former enemies, leaving to some Watching the dragons's rampage from afar, Thenardier asks Steid for his view about their victory which Steid replies that even if Ganelon Army's carelessness resulted to their demise, he also reports to his general that Greast made a sudden retreat back to Artishem. Instead of cheering his victory, Thenardier tells Steid that the battle was his defeat and their army would be decimated should Greast was in charge. Despite Steid's worry about his commander's vengeance, Thenardier calmlyEven as a strong general, losing his only son was extremely overwhelming for Thenardier despite Zion's terrible attributes. tells his general that he wishes to see his enemy's true caliber that took him so far, from slaying Zion in Molsheim Plains and Seven Chains Assassins demise to defeating Roland and even repelling massive Muozinel Army from Agnes; furthermore, a rumor about Regin's reappearance and her alignment with the Silver Meteor Army further burns Thenardier's desire to eliminate both Tigre and Regin. Filling both vengeance and necessity to beat his last enemy, Thenardier tells Stead that their next battle would be against the Silver Meteor Army. 'The Ill-Meeting Between Hollow Shadow and Light Flower' Meanwhile, in Silesta Imperial Palace, Sofy is tasked by Viktor as Zhcted's special envoy for Brune again. The old king continues by informing Sofy that because the Wind Vanadis has been away from Zhcted for almost six months, he already sent Mila to keep an eye on Elen from doing anything deemed "foolish" \. Worrying over her best friends well beingAccording to Sofy's assumption, Viktor used both Vanadis's ill-relationship to keep an eye against each other. Further more, she believed that the king has been wary against the Vanadis's possible uprising, just like Zhcted's former kings before him. Light Novel Volume 5 Chapter 2Anime Episode 11, Sofy complies to Viktor's orders and begins her journey for Brune. In the Imperial Palace's corridor, Sofy confronts ValentinaBased on Sofy's knowledge about Valentina, the Void Vanadis rarely appears in most royal meetings due to her "sickness". Some sources indicated that Valentina keep her ambiguous scheme hidden from anyone, even Victor and Sofy. Light Novel Volume 5 Chapter 2Anime Episode 11 who surprisingly appears in the palace while greets her with a soft voice. As Sofy asks her sudden appearance, Valentina simply replies that she only come for some "important" information she needed desperately. Despite Sofy understands her "fragile" state and inviting her for a tea, Valentina lies that she used too much stamina for a day and declines before leaving for Viktor. Sofy later suspects Valentina and her ulterior ambitions while wondering if she can read the Void Vanadis's mind. Valentina's plan is later revealed to overthrow Victor and became the queen of her idealistic Zhcted, motivated by her extreme hatred towards Zhcted for giving a poor land despite her regal bloodline. Light Novel Volume 9 Chapter 2 'Artishem the Burned City' Elsewhere, Elen and her peers are shocked to learn that Artishem is burned by a huge fire. To further everyone's surprise and suspicions via Mashas, some sources indicate that Ganelon was responsible for burning the city While Ganelon's actions for burning the Artishem confused everyone, only Mashas speculated that the burned city was part of the former duke's plan for his escape. and escaped from Brune. Regardless, Tigre tells Regin that they will proceed to Artishem as planned. 'Battle of Vincennes: Two Vanadis Versus Five Dragons' In Vincennes Plains, armies from both sides are finally collide where Thenardier Army's massive troops and five dragons overwhelm the Silver Meteor Army. So the Silver Meteor Army had to split in four groups: one group act as reserve at the back while Thenardier forming five formations, his main army act as reserve at the back, dragons at the central and the front lines : Two Vanadis would be dealing with the five dragon and their enemy's left flank while Tigre and his allies handling the right flank and the central line. Two Vanadis initially manage to kill the first three dragons (Earth Dragons) with their Vedas, but Thenardier remains calm and commands his soldiers to surround the Vanadis once they annihilated his dragons, even if they need 6,000 soldiers to do so. Thanks to Drekavac's customized chains however, both Elen and Mila's Veda are nullified and the dragon remain untouched by their powers much to both Vanadises's horror. When the Fire Drake breaths its flames to burn the Ice Vanadis, Elen saves Mila just in time but unable to dodge the fire and receives a burned injury on her back. While healing Elen to ease her burned injury,both Vanadis were forced to retreat under Lim's escort. At the same time, Tigre's group it also suffering its disadvantages for not only 3,000 men short but also betrayed by their generals Chateauroux and Batan, who are defected for Thenardier Army with their 500 troops. Tigre had to recuperate the army morale by shooting down the traitors and commands his troops to eliminate the 500 defected soldiers as well. ]] As the sun reaches its zenith, both armies retreat under their respective commander's orders. As the result, both sides suffer the same casualties of 4,000 deaths. In the war council at two koku breaks, Elen and Mila tell Tigre about their battles against the new dragons with their magical chains, which worries Tigre. Mila further stating two possible solutions: Cut the chains that wrapped around the dragons or kill the mastermind who controlling them. Nevertheless, the two Vanadis then tells Tigre that while they still going to battle against the dragons, the archer had to lead the remaining army to fight against the remaining Thenardier soldiers since neither Lim, Mashas or Regin could not capable to command a fleet of soldiers under his command. Tigre quickly understands and began to prepare his army for the next battle with Lim as his assistance. Two koku later, both armies resume their clash in the battlefield. Thenardier learns from Steid that Tigre's soldiers were only equip their melee weapons (stones) and they are not wearing their armors. Despite the enemy's different tactics, Thenardier proceeds to launch his first attack anyways by splitting his forces: the army would two directions while the Dragons remains charging from the center, Tigre and his soldiers began to retreat while leaving the Vanadis to deal with the dragons again. Through their gruesome battle and team-work, with distractions while targeting the dragon's weak spots The weakness of these dragons were explained:Fire Drake's weak spot was located at its throat while the Double-Head Dragon's one was at its back. All of those weak spots were unchained from the special chains., both Vanadis finally slay the two remaining dragons. Meanwhile, Tigre's army begin their counter-attack against Thenardier Army by throwing rocks at them, causing the Thenardier Army soldiers retreat from the battle. To boost their morale in the battle, the Silver Meteor Army soldiers are roaring Tigre's nickname while clashing with the remaining Thenardier Army's soldiers. The battle resulting Thenardier's greater defeat with all five dragons are slain and 20% of his army were lost: 10% were casualties and another 10% was fleeing and never return. On the contrary, Silver Meteor Army suffered merely 10% of its army. However, the war between Thenardier and Tigre is far from over. 'The Interlude' During the interlude, the girls (Elen, Lim, Titta, Mila and Regin) take a bath in the nearby river from their camp. Lim asks Elen's condition after seeing the Wind Vanadis's burned injury but Elen replies that she is fine while teasing Lim's breast size, prompting other girls "disappointment". After their bath, Elen and the girls are walking to Tigre's camp and see him sleeping on the ground. While Titta tells Elen to let him sleep for a while, Elen claims that since they momentarily pushed the enemy back, there is no doubts that Thenardier Army would retaliate against them. So the girls plan to wake Tigre up as Elen makes her daring move by lying above Tigre's body while he was snoozing. To everyone's surprise, Tigre reacted to Elen's "hostility" by flipping Elen onto the ground, pinning her by accidently groping her breast where Elen barely has room to escape. After seeing what he had done to Elen, Tigre immediately retreated a few steps back while looking at everyone who were still dumbfounded over the incident. Through Elen explanation, Tigre's face turned red and apologized to Elen as everyone, particularly Lim and Mila, showed signs of jealousy towards both archer and the Wind Vanadis. 'Saint-Groel, The Holy Grotto of Brune' During their briefing while indulging lavish breakfast, Elen asks Tigre if his next move was decimating Thenardier and his army. Tigre instead persisting their journey for Artishem to help Regin in finding a proof of her regal heritage, which Lim agreed. Regin begins her briefing about Charles Saint-Groel, a sacred Holy Grotto which is established even before Brune's foundation and rumored to be a place where King Charles (Regin's ancestor) kept ancient archives. Of all three possible routes for the Holy Grotto, Regin chooses the second route which lead to Mosha Temple since it was near from their camp, as well as one of few routes she personally recognizes. At night, Tigre decides to bring at least ten people (including Regin, Rurick, and himself) for the expedition while leaving the rest (Lim, Mashas and Gerard and others) to stay behind the camp. Bertrand enters the camp and requests Tigre to take him along, which Tigre allows since he has been a faithful follower for years; furthermore, Bertrand also told Tigre that after the war, he would follow him to Zhcted much to Tigre's delight despite his concerns about his old age. Elen volunteers herself to join Tigre's expedition since it also related to her future. However, Lim and Mila strongly protest Elen's participation due to two reasons: Lim reminds Elen over her position as a Vanadis while Mila claims the cavern might fills with traps and unexpected danger. As her answer to both Lim and Mila, Elen first asked Lim if she can muster soldiers who are stronger than her, which make Lim gone speechless. She also tells Mila that the expedition itself will be a decisive turning point against Thenardier. When neither Lim nor Mila are able to argue further, Tigre tells Elen that if anything happens during the expedition, Vanadis must prioritize the safety of herself and Regin while he provides any support as he could. Adventures in The Sacred Caverns In dawn, Tigre and his group arrive to Mosha Temple which Elen deemed as a small shrine. Through Regin's findings for a switch and Tigre, Bertrand and Rurick moved the Mosha Statue aside, the temple floors unlocks a small staircase that leads to the underground cavern. Deadly Reunion Between Bitter Enemies Unfortunately, just as Tigre and his group arrive to Saint-Groel Thenardier and his 20 men Thenardier used the second route for the Holy Grotto, one stepped ahead from Tigre and his group. are waiting for them at the Holy Grotto's main gate. Due to an overwhelming odds of two to one, Elen urges both Tigre and Regin to stay back and the battle between soldiers from both sides ensued. When Steid going after Tigre and Regin, Elen dispatches Rurick to protect the archer and the princess while she fighting against Thenardier alone. Even with the Silver Meteor Army's best soldiers Among of Silver Meteor Army soldiers, some who protected Tigre and Regin were Mashas best men. However, Thenardier's soldiers were also no pushover either.Light Novel Volume 5 Chapter 4 efforts while enforced with Tigre's arrow shots, Steid survives by killing two soldiers to reach his targets before Rurick intercepts and fights him halfway before Tigre's arrow shot Steid. Tigre's display garners Steid's impression who even claims his nickname is not a hoax. As the general tells his enemies to stay away since he wants only Tigre and Regin, Rurick refuses as he claims that it would a disgrace as a knight should he comply his enemy's request. Meanwhile, Elen battles Thenardier in a sword fight but even with Arifar's power, Thenardier still unscratched due to his incredible strength and durability despite his inflexibility, prompting Elen to think he is a skillful opponent. Thenardier is Elen's second formidable opponent after Roland in Battle of Orange.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 4 Impressed over such skill from a girl before 20's, Thenardier praises her skill and but Elen sarcastically mocks his age as his reply. Nonetheless, Thenardier calmly tells Elen that he would anticipating Regin's death with his own eyes. As both sides fight on, a sudden earthquake shaking the entire Saint-Groel which causing both sides to retreat from the falling cavern. Of all people who escaped, only Steid and Tigre Tigre told Rurick to protect Regin and escape before him. Steid on the other hand remained to his mission even during the quake.Light Novel Volume 5 Chapter 4 remain in the cave as Steid tells the archer that he will cut him down, much to Tigre's fear as he tries his vain effort to dodge Steid's next move. Just as Steid is about to kill Tigre, Bertrand sacrifices himself to save him from Steid's slash. Due to the falling rocks while escorted by an unnamed Zhcted soldier, Elen could only helplessly calls Tigre's name before the cavern is completely sealed. After the tremor finally stops, Tigre regains his consciousness but trapped inside the cavern's rubble, While seeing Steid's lifeless corpse under the boulder, whose emotions remains stoic even in death, Tigre also finds an injured Bertrand from the other side. As Bertrand relieves over his lord's safety, Tigre's urges Bertrand not to die for him and Alsace's sake. Even in his dying state, Bertrand tells Tigre about how grateful he was to serve House Vorn for two generations while proud over Tigre's growth and accomplishments that made him a better lord as [Vorn|Urs. Prior his dying state, Bertrand lamented about his inability to repay Urs's kindness right after his passing. While watching Tigre's growth however, he was finally relieved over his service under House Vorn's two benevolent lords. With his last words, Bertrand finally closed his eyes and passes away much to Tigre's extreme sorrow. This overwhelming sorrow and anger causes Tigre to use the Black Bow's full power to remove the cavern's debris, but soon becomes exhausted and fainted onto the ground. Elen, Regin, Rurick and a Zhcted soldier manage to escape and return to the Mosha Temple. As Regin cries while herself for the incident, as well as Elen's worries about Tigre's condition, Rurick ensures both girls that Tigre would survive this ordeal despite his own insecurity. Elen tells everyone that they would be marching for Artishem as fast as possible as she not going to let Thenardier escape. So she dispatches Rurick to report everything about Holy Grotto to Mashas and Lim, as well as commanding 2,000 soldiers (including Brune soldiers) for their destination. When Regin asks Elen what would they do after reaches to Artishem, Elen replies that they will be going for Saint-Groel again to find Tigre. Suddenly, a huge beam of black light appear from afar prompting both Elen and Regin to sense some hope while speeding their horses for Artishem. Upon their arrival to the ruined Artishem, Elen and Regin eventually finds Tigre who is holding the Black Bow while lying on the crater. Elen immediately rushes for Tigre and just as Tigre responds in a weak voice, she is relief over his survival. When Tigre fainted in Elen's arms, the Wind Vanadis could only holds Tigre and looking at the deceased Bertrand, further remarks his selfless sacrifice for Tigre's sake. The Silver Meteor Army soldiers arrive and bring down a long rope to pull both Elen and Tigre out from the crater. Artishem's residents gather round the crater and Like Elen and Regin, the residents were also rushed to see the black light, which shaped like a Black Dragon from the crater. despite their suspicions, none of them call both Vanadis and the princess out due to their exhaustion over the previous fire that burned the city. With the Silver Meteor Army marching closer to Artishem, the surviving residents could only accept their fate. 'Tigre's Melancholy and Depression' In evening, the Silver Meteor Army generals gather around in a tent as Elen explains everything that happened in Saint-Groel, causing Mashas dispatching his 1,000 men for Artishem. Though Elen's safety is ensured, Tigre's bizzare well being since the incident is concerned by everyone. When Titta came in with a tray of teacups, Elen immediately asks the housemaid about Tigre's which Titta relies-in a detached tone- that Tigre only inflcited minor injuries while resting in his camp. Gerard asks Mashas would Tigre able to recover immediately after the tragedy. Mashas could only tells them that even he is unsure about it, especially after Tigre lost his longtime mentor and friend figure. Mila asks Mashas anything about Thenardier after the incident. Using information from Elen and Regin, Mashas assumes that Thenardier most likely returned to his army. Fears that Tigre would doing something reckless, which instantly cost the Silver Meteor Army, Lim immediately asks Mashas if Thenardier will accuse Tigre of acting alone for his "ambitions". Elen reassures Lim that even if she had to knock him out, she will stop Tigre from doing anything deemed reckless. Nevertheless, Mashas tells everyone since Thenardier Army began its move, they too cannot neglect their own preparations while Tigre had to be left alone momentarily. Through the entire day, Tigre still suffering his depression over Bertrand's death as Tir Na Fal, whose voice could be heard only by Tigre, congratulating him for using the Black Bow's full power. Even Titta calls for him, he remains silent until Elen visit him for her consultation. As Elen asks him for his next plan, Tigre tells Elen to wait for the next day. Elen continues her consultation by telling Tigre that he mustn't abandon the war since Thenarider's Army also suffers a significant lost since the incident, seemly prompting Thenardier to negociate with his enemies depending the situation. As Tigre remains unconvinced, Elen continues by explaining her past life as a mercenary and how was her pride became her prime motivation to move on. The Wind Vanadis's words about pride reminds Tigre about something he said to Mila before and responds with muttering words of mettle. He regains his normal self as he apologizes to Titta for making her worried, much to Titta's crying with joy. Later that night, Tigre comes to Elen and thanks her for helping him to recuperate himself and apologizes for his naivete. Nonetheless, Elen forgive Tigre and leads him to everyone, who are relief to see Tigre's revitalized will. 'An Unexpected Visit from Pierre Badouin' The next day, Tigre and his allies are gathering in a tent for a crucial meeting where Mashas briefely tells everyone that he has two crucial reports in his hands: First report is regarding Elizaveta Fomina, Lebus's Vanadis who wished to ally herself with Tigre through her gifts, much to Elen's dismay. Mila explained to Tigre that due to an alliance between Elen and Tigre, Liza might wanted to befriend with him if he win this battle. At the same time though, she also mentioned a strained relationship between Elen and Liza, with Elen enforcing Mila's claim by telling Tigre that because of her Rainbow-Eyed fiend, she had to left the camp for LegnicaTigre was confused at first since he saw Elen's sour look when she saw Liza's gift, so he asked Mashas about his suggestion instead. Mashas claimed that it would be problematic if they reject such gift from Zhcted's farest territory. Tigre's acceptance to this gift led to Liza's indirect assistance for him to win the battle, which soon be reference by Tigre in Baba Yaga Arc. Regardless, Tigre accepts the gift as he dispatching Gerard to check the goods. The other report comes from Pierre Badouin, Brune's prime minister whom Tigre knew and heard from some sources. When Tigre asks why did the Prime Minister send a letter for their camp, Mashas informs everyone that Faron has just awoken from his slumber, without knowing that Badouin has just arrived to the Silver Meteor Army's camp. Upon Badouin's arrival, Tigre bow to the prime minister as their first meeting. The actual first meeting between Tigre and Badouin was in one summer, where Tigre and Urz visited Nice. Badouin then tells Tigre that he wants to meet him personally to know his true intent, especially when he invited Zhcted Army to rescue Alsace and despite his title and territories were revoked as the result, his army maintained strong and managed to repel even larger enemies (Ganelon Army and Navarre Knights) they confronted, which Tigre answered Badouin's statement by nodding his head. When Badouin further asks Tigre about his next move, Tigre replies that he would fight against Thenardier and instead attacking Artishem, he would ensures Alsace's safety and leaves Brune for Zhcted. While his answer stunned Badouin, who never thought the "traitor" has been defending Alsace all along, Tigre further tells Badouin that he had to relinquish all privileges he had in Brune fro Alsace's stability and peace.Tigre's answers brought mixed feelings to all of Tigre's peers, from Vanadis's smile and admiration to Lim's uneasiness. Tigre further introduces the princess to Badouin, but the Prime Minister remains unfazed by claiming even if he knew Regin's identity, not everyoneare immediately convinced or acknowledged to even the princess. As hope seemly shattered for Elen, who assumes their expedition for the Holy Grotto has gone for naught, Badouin reassures her that since the Holy Grotto's only damage was its second floor, the sacred cavern would be accessible again once the rubble is removed. Regin immediately asks Badouin about Faron's condition, which all Badouin could answer that even with Brune's best medis and physician, it didn't help Faron's recovery. Tigre immediately understands Badouin's explanation and decided to take Regin for Nice, much to everyone surprise. According to the archer, if the king reunites with Regin it might improving his health condition even just a little chace. However, healso further states that they would not neglect his war against Thenardier, prompting everyone to believe that the war would be their decisive turning point. Badouin agrees to help Tigre by reporting Regin's presence to Faron as fast as possible. 'Battle of Mereville: The Final Standoff' Thenardier's Desperation to Kill Tigre In his camp, Thenardier also learns Faron's awakening via Badouin's letter but he also told to return to Nice and disband his army. Instead, he kills the messenger and buries him in secrecy. While remarking Faron's awakening even in his weaken state, Thenardier resolves to kill both Regin and Tigre as fast as possible before they could reach Nice. Without the Dragons and Steid however, Thenardier realizes that his army becomes vulnerable despite its overwhelming numbers over his enemies; moreover, even if he did return to Nemetacum to recuperate his army's rank, it is time consuming for Thenardier due to its long distance.In his first two plans against Tigre, Thenardier could have either staging an uprising against Faron or hiring a Sachstein assassin to kill Tigre. That idea is dropped. Light Novel Volume 5 Chapter 5 Page 224 As his safe note however, if Regin did found an evidence about her heritage, due to a fact that Regin's influence was lower than Thenardier, everyone in the court still doubting the princess's claims.Light Novel Volume 5 Chapter 5 Page 230Nevertheless, Thenardier immediately recovers from his previous defeats and preparing his last battle against Tigre and his allies. Preparations for the War The next morning, both armies are marching towards Nice's southern ares. Before their battle, Mashas told everyone that they need to act on a precise time to attack their enemy. When Elen asked from her point-of-view if they were too near to Nice, Mashas agreed since they would also expecting Thenardier Army's arrival too. Three days upon their arrival to Mereville Fields, both armies set the camp and preparing their next battle. The Decisive Battle ---TBA--- The Confrontation Between Brune Nobles As the battle favors the Silver Meteor Army, Tigre and his allies are confronting Thenardier and his remaining soldiers in Mereville Fields. Before the duel between Tigre and Thenardier would begin, Tigre asks Thenardier why did he attacked Alsace behind his absence. Thenardier calmly explains that by removing Alsace,-even with drastic measures-, Zhcted's invasion towards Brune could have been prevented. When Tigre became furious to hear his enemy's ruthless judgement, Thenardier calmly denies by stating that since Brune's terrible defeat in Dinant Plans, he already anticipating Elen's possible invasion by taking advantage via a feud between Ganelon and himself. He continues that had he let it slide Ganelon would be the one to attack Alsace and claims that Tigre is indifferent from Ganelon for allying with Zhcted. Even after hearing his enemy's intention, Tigre responds by telling Thenardier that he would never forgive him for hurting his people. Thenardier also responds that he too must kill the archer for his fallen son. Tigre's desire of vengeance and wrath causing the Black Bow to resonate even heavier than before. However, Elen strikes Tigre from behind and tells him that though she understands his revenge, he cannot be intoxicated by hatred. Tigre thanks Elen for always stay by his side before going for his duel with Thenadier while further remarks how grateful he was to meet the Wind Vanadis. Tigre throws his quiver away onto the ground but keeps the Black Bow and an arrow in his hands, much to Thenardier's curiosity. Tigre simply tells the Duke that notching a second arrow could only weaken his resolve. Deeming his opponent's action are risky and absurd, Thenardier is preparing his battle as well. As the wind blows from the opposite direction, Thenardier immediately charges his horse to Tigre and going to kill him with his sword. While praying for his best shot, Tigre shoots his arrow to Thenardier who try to deflect the arrow with his might. Miraculously, due to his miscalculations both the wind speed that flowing Tigre's arrow, Thenardier is shot to his forehead and fall from his horse, resulting Tigre's victory. After the duel, Tigre dismounts his horse while looking at a dying Thenardier, who disbelieves over the outcome while staring at Tigre. Elen asks Arifar if its wind helped Tigre which the Viralt denies via its glowing light. Moments after his unfinished sentence, Thenardier takes his last breath and passes away. His defeat and death has severely crippling his remaining soldiers's morale, who immediately surrender their arms after convinced by Regin. Tigre's victory not only put the nail in the coffin of the Civil War or exacts his revenge for the fallen Bertrand and allies, it also finishes Tigre's battle that began since the last battle in Dinant Plains. 'Regin the New Queen of Brune' Away from Brune, Ganelon and Greast made their refugee within a nearby port. Prior their departure, they encounter Valentina who bowed down to both men and apologizes for her lateness. Through Valentina's generous invitation and a smile, both Ganelon and Greast follow the Void Vanadis for Zhcted. Ten days has passed after the final battle in Mereville Plains, Tigre is lauded as the hero and savior by Nice residents.This is where Tigre wore his first formal attire in Nice. While Titta and Regin found it suitable, the rest of his peers however weren't felt pleased about this new attire. Nevertheless, he wears his formal attire again during the Sun Festival in Zhcted two years later.. While riding a carriage for the castle, his greeted with a grandiose parade and cheers from the citizens. On the carriage with Tigre and Titta, Regina thanked Tigre for ending the civil war. Behind the horse carriage, the VanadisEven after their victory, both Vanadis were actually jealous over the relationship between Tigre and Regin, further wondering if they also wished to sat along side with Tigre. and the Silver Meteor Army's generals (Lim, Rurick, Gerard, Hughes) and its allies (knights and aristocrats alike) also receive the same ovation as Tigre. In the ceremony, the Silver Meteor Army is honored as heroic army by Badouin. Moments later, Nice Royal Palace is holding an exaggerated feast to celebrate Brune's return of stability. Instead of participating the party, Tigre and his peers (particularly Regin, Elen and Mashas) are escorted to Faron's bedroom by Badouin, who claims the king's sickness remains poor while urging them not to pressure him. Whilst entering Faron's bedroom,, they also met Sofy who is accompanying Faron at his bedside. Faron's aged and whiter condition not only stuns both Tigre and Mashas, it also prompting Regin's horror as she steeply steeply concerned his crippled health. As Regin asks her father about his critical condition, Faron let Badouin to tell the entire circumstances to everyone later. Faron firstly apologizes to Regin for his inadequacy as both father or Brune's King by letting his pride and duty blinding him. He then turns his attention toward Tigre, whose reputation for his past wars and campaign garners Faron's attention and further asks the archer any reward he could give to repay his heroic deeds. Rather than questioningTigre once tried to ask Faron about the atrocities Thenardier and Ganelon despite the kings knew their schemes. Due to Badouin's warning and also Faron's dying state, the question was later dropped. about Thenardier and Ganelon's atrocities, Tigre instead explains every events that happened since Dinant Plains incident. When the king patiently listens to Tigre's story, the archer also proposes four provisions regarding a diplomatic truce between Brune and Zhcted, *Brune will show its appreciation to Zhcted by paying 50,000 gold pieces as a reward for their aid. *Furthermore, Brune shall pay all expenses incurred by Zhcted in the war. *Brune will relinquish Agnes to Zhcted. *Finally, Brune would propose a mutual non-aggression pact for three years. In other notes, Faron, Regin and Sofya sign the treaty with their signatures after the king agrees all four provisions. Therefore, both Zhcted and Brune acknowledge Regin as a next heir of Brune's throne. Additionally, as a gratitude in ending the Civil War, Faron also rewards Tigre a title of honor Lumiere, the Knight of the Moonlight.Lumiere is rumored to be an ancient tittle that is bestowed by Brune late rulers. According to Badouin, anyone who possessed such the tittle could even have possible caliber as Brune's king. To date, Tigre is the first commoner to receive such tittle. Badouin is initially shocked to witness the archer's new tittle but rather not to judge the king's actions. Meanwhile, Alsace will be under joint control of both Regin Regin was more reluctant to let Tigre go for Leitmeritz. Due to the three year non-aggression pact however, she had to complied the conditions. and ElenFor Elen, as long as the treaty remain valid Tigre would be staying in Leitmeritz and even Regin is powerless to object it. Also, due to Tigre's recent relationship with the Vanadis, the truce was beneficial to both Brune and Zhcted. along with Vosyes Mountains that connects the highway between Alsace and Leitmeritz.Anime Episode 13 Tigre and the Vanadis later attend the feast in Nice Royal Palace where Sofy nonchalantly hugs Tigre in between her arms and breast, much to Elen and Mila's dismay. Several days after the feast, Faron takes his last breath and passed away peacefully. Light Novel, Manga and Anime Differences 'Manga' 'Anime' #Some of the scenes from Muozinel Invasion Arc are shift to this arc. Among of which includes, ##Regin revelation to the Silver Meteor Army generals (Elen, Tigre and Lim), Mashas and Ludmila. ##Regin's bath scene with Tigre. ##A flashback involved between Regin (Regnas) and Tigre. #Because Greast is not appeared in the anime, Stead's battle against Greast never happened. #As an addition scene in an anime exclusive episode, Ganelon prepared his "parting gift" to both Thenardier and Tigre forces before burning Artishem. That "parting gift" is revealed to be Saint-Groel's sudden "earthquake" to eliminate both Tigre and Thenardier in a swoop. Miraculously, Thenardier, Tigre, Regin, Elen and Rurick survived his "gift" but Steid and Bertrand weren't so lucky. #In an anime exclusive only, Ganelon encouraging Tigre to expand his influence and power even he viewed the archer as his enemy. This indicating how deep Ganelon's curiosity about Tigre and his Black Bow could be. #Also in an anime exclusive, Regin wears her official armor during battle in Mereville. Strangely enough, both Mashas and Lim are acted as Regin's bodyguard while on Light Novel they are commanding the army's left flank. Story Impact *Valentina is introduced as the sixth Vanadis but played a minor role in this arc. Unlike her fellow Vanadises however (except Olga who left Zhcted for her travels) Valentina didn't participated Brune Civil War until a news about Tigre's recent achievement garnering her interest. The Void Vanadis's interest upon Tigre would foreshadowing her bigger role in the later arcs, from convincing Viktor in dispatching Tigre as Zhcted's emissary for Asvarre The actual reason for Valentina's request is to meet Tigre personally without the interference from other Vanadises. Thanks to Sasha's interference however, her plan was foiledLight Novel Volume 6 Chapter 2 to helping Tigre's new army in repelling the invasive Sachstein Army. Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 4 *It is indicated that Ganelon possesses knowledge about magical weapons (Black Bow and Durandal) and demons such as Vodyanoy. His true name as KoscheiLight Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4 further solidifying his status as one of many ungodly creatures. So far until the climax of Baba Yaga Arc, while Vodyanoy's status remained unknown after Baba Yaga's demise Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4, Drekavac and GanelonHe relinquished his demon name and even claimed that Koschei is "dead".Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4are the only known demons alive in the series. *Ganelon Army is entirely eradicated by Thenardier's dragons. *In this arc, both Black Bow and DurandalBecause of it's mystical powers that is understood by a few, nobody outside Brune could ever used the Durandal. Due to this, only Roland and House Charles members are capable to yield the Durandal. played a focal role in Ganelon's vile ambition. Strangely enough, the former duke didn't rushed to obtain both mystical weapons. Instead, he takes his time until a right opportunity to strike. *Saint-Groel is introduced as Brune's Holy Grotto that hold Brune's secret origins. The cavern murals explains more about the crucial events before Brune's and other kingdom's foundations, from King Charles rise, Gods assembly to even a three-headed creature, which presumably a rare dragon or demonic monster. To date, the only survivors of this fallen cavern (upper part only) were Elen, Regin, Rurick, an unnamed Zhcted soldier, Tigre and Thenardier. Even after the Civil War, it still hold as Brune's key sacred sites. Regin would learn more about its hidden secrets, including Ganelon's ancestry via Badouin's further discovery. *Steid's death has gravely put Thenardier Army in jeopardy when it made a losing effort in defeating the Silver Meteor Army despite its overwhelming numbers. His death prompting even Thenardier to imagine that if Steid survives the falling caverns, the outcome could have been different. *Bertrand's tragic death is forever be remembered by everyone in the Silver Meteor Army, particularly Tigre, Titta, Mashas, Elen, Lim, Rurick and Regin. His body would be buried in Alsace's ground like Urs and other deceased Alsace's brave soldiers. Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4 *Thenardier's history and past is revealed and foreshadowed in this arc. It was revealed that through his father abusive nature, Thenardier learned that only the strong will thrive above the weak and he had to kill his siblings in order to ensure his survival. Additionally, due to Faron's benevolence that heavily opposed to Thenarider's iron-philosophy of might, the Duke loathed the king so much that he viewed him as weak and incompetent figure to rule Brune, further igniting his motivation to kill the king or anyone who stands his way for power. *Until her encounter with Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army at the peak of the Civil War, only Badouin, Ganelon and Thenardier knew Regin's secret identity. *Throughout the Brune Civil War, this arc made some compassion and contrast between all three Brune figures (Thenardier, Ganelon and Tigre). While all three nobles shared their status and relationship with Zhcted, their personalities were completely different in many aspects and attributes, **Both Thenardier and Ganelon were Brune's influential dukes while Tigre was only a young Earl of in Alsace. **Both Thenardier and Ganelon took Faron's sickness for their quest of domination but Tigre cared solely on Alsace and his people. **Both Thenardier and Ganelon have at least one strategist (Steid for Thenardier while Greast for Ganelon) at their side, while Tigre has three (Mashas, Gerard and Mila). **Both Thenardier and Ganelon would going to eliminate Regin for their ambition but Tigre instead helping Regin to confirm her regal heritage and protect her through the Civil War. **Both Tigre and Ganelon brought Zhcted soldiers into Brune while Thenardier did not borrow any Zhcted soldiers regardless his (former) relationship with Mila. **While both Thenardier Thenardier allied with House Lourie due to their 80 long relationship.Light Novel Volume 2 Chapter 1and TigreTigre has at least two Vanadises at his side during the Civil War: Elen in his battle against Zion for Alsace's liberation and Mila in his battle against Muozinel Army in Agnes. For Sofy's case, even she once helped Tigre in his duel against Roland and because of her position as Zhcted's emissary, Sofy did not officially became Tigre's ally until her capture by Eliot in Asvarre.Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4 have Vanadises as their ally, Ganelon did not have anyLiza was originally allied with either Thenardier or Ganelon prior Brune Civil War. However, after her battle in Boroszlo she decided to ally herself with Tigre instead after predicting the two Duke's defeat. Light Novel Volume 10 Chapter 4 Even he was provided shelter by Valentina, it is unknown if Ganelon truly grateful upon the Void Vanadis. In turn out later his refuge, Ganelon was originally attempting to kill Valentina if she was proven unworthy for his ambition. Due to her kindness however, he decided to observe her movement while plans to spread chaos across the continent.Light Novel Volume 5 Epilogue Vanadis at her side. **Both Tigre and Thenardier were saddened over Roland's death but Ganelon careless about the Black Knight's demise despite he was responsible for his "execution". **Both Tigre and Thenardier were participating (separately) a battle to repel Muozinel from Brune while Ganelon did nothing to defend Brune from outside invasions. **Even conflicted between benevolence and tyranny, both Tigre and Thenardier were Brune's patriotic warriors and willing to defend their kingdom at all cost; Ganelon on the other hand cared less about Brune's national interest despite his involvement in Roland's murder and Artishem's fire incident. *The aftermath of Brune's Civil War brings significant chains of events in this arc, with peace and tranquility returned to Brune and Regin crowned as Brune's first and only queen. At the same time, it also greatly affects those who involved, **With his rescue of Regin from the Muozinel Army, Tigre's status as traitor was revoked by Badouin and Faron for his heroic deeds. Furthermore, he is also knighted as Brune's greatest hero by giving the title "Lumiere". His reputation as Brune hero would spread through the entire continent, including Asvarre and even some of Zhcted's states. **The 20 years-old feud between Zhcted and Brune has (temporarily) ended after Regin decides to put Tigre under Elen's care and holding a three-year truce between both kingdoms. Additionally, Alsace will be officially under control by both Elen and Regin while Tigre's status turned into Guest General instead. Titta also followed Tigre for Leitmeritz and serving as maid and Shrine Maiden of Leitmeritz. **Through Tigre's suggested four provisions to Faron, Agnes was ceded from Brune to Zhcted. As the result, Zhcted annexed Agnes. **The Silver Meteor Army is officially disbanded after Tigre achieved his goal in liberating Brune from Thenardier's and Ganelon's cruelty. Due to their heroic battles, some of its former members and supporters decides to serve and help Regin during her reign. ***Gerard is promoted as Brune's Royal Secretary who handling affairs between Brune and Zhcted. ***Mashas is promoted as Chancellor and became one of Regin's crucial ministers. **Since Thenardier's death, House Thenardier was presumably crumbled until a widow named Melisande appeared. Before Melisande rises however, Regin already sustained the House's survival by keeping it operated even without the presence of the family's head, mostly due to Regin mercy to Melisande and to prevent the loss of the workers who once worked for Thenardier before.Light Novel Volume 10 Melisande however didn't appreciate the new queen's kindness as she (silently) orchestrating an uprising to overthrow Regin, foretelling her hostile rivalry against her cousin for the crown.Light Novel Volume 11 Prologue **Ganelon and Greast escape from Brune to Zhcted and fake their death. While given shelter by Valentina, both Ganelon and Greast would return to Brune to create anarchy six months laterLight Novel Volume 8. Their return would foretelling Ganelon's continuing ambition to obtain Durandal and Black Bow. **Tigre now has two Vanadises Tigre has at least two Vanadises at his side during the Civil War: Elen in his battle against Zion for Alsace's liberation and Mila in his battle against Muozinel Army in Agnes. For Sofy's case, even she once helped Tigre in his duel against Roland and because of her position as Zhcted's emissary, Sofy did not officially became Tigre's ally until her capture by Eliot in Asvarre.as his prominent allies after the Civil War. **Tigre would departure from Brune for Zhcted as a guest warrior in three years.Episode 13Because of this, the archer became the mediator and emissary to both kingdoms unofficially. **Later his arrival to Zhcted, Tigre would go for Silesta to met Viktor, Zhcted's current king who wished to see him after hearing his reputation via the Vanadises. That meeting however was short when the old king merely impressed his talents but given the archer full freedom in Zhcted.Light Novel Volume 6 Chapter 1 Notable Event *Vorn-Thenardier Campaign **Battle of Vincennes **Saint-Groel Incident **Battle of Mereville Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc